<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Драбблы по Kiss Kiss Bang Bang by archarcher, ilera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630888">Драбблы по Kiss Kiss Bang Bang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher'>archarcher</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera'>ilera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash, canonical humor, one chapter - one fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Lockhart/Perry van Shrike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Как Гарри переехал к Перри</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Перри! — воскликнул Гарри. — А может, я поживу у тебя? Просто понимаешь, столько встрясок, а мы с тобой друзья и я подумал...<br/>
— Нет, нет и нет, — раздельно произнес Перри, приподняв брови.<br/>
— Нет? Почему нет? — Гарри постарался не выдать того, что отказ его задел. — Мне бы было спокойнее.<br/>
— Нет.<br/>
— И у тебя большой дом.<br/>
— Нет.<br/>
Они некоторое время помолчали. Наконец, Перри сказал, покосившись на Гарри:<br/>
— Даже не думай об этом.<br/>
— Я и не думаю.<br/>
Перри что-то буркнул себе под нос, Гарри даже догадывался, что это как-то осносилось к его мыслительным способностям. Он отвернулся, а через некоторое время заговорил, как ни в чем не бывало:<br/>
— Я бы мог готовить для тебя еду. Представь, ты приходишь с работы усталый, а тебя ждет вкусное мяско, а к нему гарнирчик, приготовленный шеф-поваром Гарри Локхартом...<br/>
— Гарри, ты...<br/>
— Ты садишься за красиво сервированный стол, берешь вилку и втыкаешь ее в сочную мякоть...<br/>
— Гарри!<br/>
— Вгрызаешься в нее зубами... Что?<br/>
— Я ни за какие деньги не подпущу тебя к готовке. Ты же ничего не можешь сделать! Ты обязательно порежешься, сломаешь руку, уронишь на голову кастрюлю или взорвешь себя к чертовой бабушке! Ладно еще ты, в больнице сошьют куски, но кто будет оплачивать ремонт кухни?!<br/>
— Почему ты мне так не доверяешь? Разве ты видел, как я готовлю? Но ты сразу решил, что я даже яичницу не смогу сделать. И палец тогда не я себе отрезал, если ты еще помнишь, кто такая Хармони.<br/>
— Гарри, да заткнись ты уже наконец! Я же сказал, нет.<br/>
Молчание вновь нарушил Гарри:<br/>
— Я бы мог работать на тебя.<br/>
— Уборщицей, что ли? — устало спросил Перри.<br/>
— Детективом, конечно. Ну, или помощником детектива, мне это не так важно. Расследовать всякие запутанные делишки, возвращать заблудших мужей в лоно семьи, набивать морды бандитам. Все в таком роде.<br/>
— Ты что, пил?<br/>
— Нет, с чего ты взял?<br/>
— Тебя бросила Хармони?<br/>
— Я бы не сказал, что она меня бросила, просто мы в некотором роде пришли к обоюдному согласию о том, что нам нужна пауза и... Как ты догадался?<br/>
Перри вздохнул и раздраженно посмотрел на Гарри:<br/>
— Единственная причина, по которой кто-нибудь будет жить в моей квартире, это если я с ним буду спать.<br/>
— Если тебе необходим кто-то теплый под боком, то я согласен.<br/>
— Спать с любовником, идиот! Трахаться, если тебе так более понятно.<br/>
— О... — Гарри погрузился в задумчивое молчание.<br/>
Перри это не понравилось. Каждый раз, когда он вот так сосредоточенно о чем-то думал, случалась какая-нибудь херня, из которой приходилось всех выгребать. Он уже пожалел, что указал Гарри путь заполучить часть его квартиры. С него бы сталось пойти на крайние меры. "Нет, это же Гарри, у него на это мозгов не хватит. К тому же, он натурал". Перри свободнее развалился в кресле — пусть все идет своим чередом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Потанцуй со мной</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Гарри заскучал и решил поразмяться.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Начиналось все очень невинно, насколько слово "невинно" вообще подходит к Лос-Анжелесу. Целый день Перри вел наблюдение за неверной женой, а мне пришлось заниматься скучной бумажной работой. Слово "скучной" здесь ключевое, и вы сейчас поймете, почему. Наверное, вам надоело слушать мои комментарии и вы хотите уже перейти к сути, но, знаете что? Идите к черту или смиритесь с моим стилем. Так вот, я так сильно скучал и к тому же отсидел мягкое место, что когда вошел Перри, я без предисловий выпалил:<br/>— Потанцуй со мной.<br/>Перри замер, в руке один снятый ботинок. Он внимательно меня оглядел и раздраженно спросил, когда я умудрился надраться. Честно говоря, это меня немного уязвило. Я никогда не пил на работе, и Перри отлично это знал (иначе давно бы меня уволил). <br/>— С чего ты решил, что я пьян? — возмущенно спросил я.<br/>— В последний раз, когда ты в невменяемом состоянии приполз на порог моей квартиры в два часа ночи и попросил тебя поцеловать...<br/>— Не помню я такого! <br/>— Конечно же, не помнишь, ты был мертвецки пьян и...<br/>— Не могло такое произойти, я бы помнил такую вещь, как поцелуй гея.<br/>— Прекрати болтать, Гарри. Никакого поцелуя не было.<br/>— Не было? — я почувствовал себя глупо.<br/>Не люблю это ощущение, потому что все и так считают меня идиотом, а тут я, можно сказать, присоединяюсь к большинству. Перри фыркнул, напомнил мне, что я натурал (как будто я сам не знаю!), и приказал найти информацию о какой-то дамочке. Через полчаса я не выдержал:<br/>— Так чем все закончилось?<br/>Ответа не было. Я поднял голову и заметил, что никого, кроме меня, в комнате нет. Пока я тут работаю, Перри куда-то смылся. <br/>— Так чем все закончилось?! — прокричал я на всю комнату.<br/>Из кухни донеслось (люблю этот офис — в нем есть практически все, что есть в квартире Перри):<br/>— Что?<br/>— Говорю, чем все закончилось?!<br/>Наконец, Перри вошел в кабинет.<br/>— Сколько раз тебе повторять, не отвлекай меня без необходимости, не ори на весь офис и убери ноги со стола.<br/>Я убрал ноги и вопросительно уставился на босса. Босс меня игнорировал, стряхивая пылинки с диванных подушек. <br/>— Так чем все?...<br/>— Тебе не надоело? — раздраженно спросил Перри. — Я пытаюсь думать — тебе вообще известно это слово? — а ты все талдычишь про какой-то конец. Выражайся яснее, в конце концов, если не способен молчать. <br/>— Ты сказал, что так меня и не поцеловал. Чем же все закончилось?<br/>Перри возвел глаза к потолку и шумно вздохнул — пиджак слегка натянулся на его груди — а потом так же шумно выдохнул, в его взгляде легко читалось: "Почему этот идиот все еще у меня работает?"<br/>— Гарри, — терпеливо произнес он через 10 секунд, — ты был пьян. Чем все могло закончиться? Ты повалился на диван в гостиной и вырубился. Компренде или объяснить на пальцах?<br/>— Я не идиот.<br/>Перри не удостоил меня ответом, но весь его вид говорил о том, что он думает. Не то, чтобы он не сообщал мне об этом по сто раз на дню. Как же я все себе отсидел, черт побери... <br/>— Так ты со мной не потанцуешь?<br/>Перри с жалостью взглянул на меня, как на умалишенного:<br/>— Ты ведь от меня не отвяжешься? Будешь приставать, пока не доведешь до белого каления или пока я тебя не убью. <br/>— Не убьешь, — радостно заявил я. — Тебе ковер жалко запачкать.<br/>В голосе Перри слышались безнадежность и покорность судьбе:<br/>— Только один танец, и ты до вечера не произнесешь ни слова, понял?<br/>— Так точно, — я вскочил и развел руки в сторону.<br/>— Кто так стоит? — взбеленился мой босс. — Идиот!<br/>Может, зря я напросился, а?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>